User blog:Drayco90/Galaxy Under Siege- The Invasion of Cybertron
Commander Shepard...has failed. As the genocidal race of sentient machines, the Reapers wipe all life out in the Galaxy, the Reaper known as Soverign sees a brief flash of the Multiverse, and the Reapers immediatly craft a Mass Relay type device to invade every universe. To purge all universes of life. On the way, the forces lead by Harbinger discover the machine planet of Cybertron. Originally, the Reapers planned to ally with these people, but watching the Cybertronian Civil War, they came to a simple conclusion- these Autobots and Decepticons were just as chaotic as organic life, and as such needed to be brought to order the only way the Reapers knew how. It has been a week since the Reaper forces began their invasion. Optimus Prime and his Autobots have taken the most damage, losing nearly every city except their last bastion of hope- Iacon. The Decepticons, lead by the brutal Megatron, have officially declared a temporary cease fire with their old foes, and command aid for the Autobots from their twisted citadel- Kaon. Can these two old foes team up to repel the forces of the Reapers, or will the final days of Cybertron be darkned by the crushing assault of these cosmic machines of death? You decide this week on DEADLIEST FICTION! The Resistance- Autobot Leaders Commander- Optimus Prime "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings." *Weapons- Ion Blaster, Energon War-Axe *Power- Till All Are One- Autobot Forces near Optimus Prime become much more accurate and work together as a team better. *Vehicle- A Cybertronian Truck armed with heavy rockets to deal with tougher enemies. Thrust into the leadership position he never wanted, the honorable and noble Optimus Prime has struggled to balance the agony of killing people who were once his brothers, while also losing people he still calls his friends in this pointless war. Despite this, almost every Autobot on Cybertron holds Prime with the deepest respect and admiration, and they would gladly lay down their lives to protect their leader, just as he would for them. Hero Unit- Ironhide "Always happy to get more ammo!" *Weapons- X-12 Scrapmaker Minigun, Super Strength *Power- Ammo Drop- Ironhide can drop a temporary cache of weapon ammo that also increases the damage of units using it. *Vehicle- A Cybertronian Truck armed with heavy rockets to deal with tougher enemies. An old war veteran and one of the most deadly warriors in the Autobot army, Ironhide is both Optimus Prime's close friend and one of his most valuable war advisors. Using his massive strength and experience, Ironhide has turned the tide of many battles, but he has never prepared for a foe on the scale of The Reapers. Hero Unit- Bumblebee "Watch out Decepticons! I'm kind of a big deal!" *Weapons- Plasma Cannon, Wrist-Mounted Energon Sword *Power- Scout Sneak- Bumblebee can briefly turn invisible. This does not cloak his Plasma Cannon charge shots. *Vehicle- A small, compact Cybertronian Car with two mounted machine guns. Bumblbee may be small, but he's a scrapper. A scout and messenger by trade, he met with Optimus Prime to inform him of Zeta Prime's death and that Optimus was now in charge. His recklessness and love of fighting causes him often causes problems for his Autobot teammates, but his unshakeable loyalty and bravery help balance that out, and he has grown close with his teammates. Hero Unit- Grimlock "Me Grimlock- BADASS!" *Weapons- Massive Energon Broadsword and Shield, Thermo-Rocket Launcher *Power- Grimlock can enter a "rage" mode after so many kills, increasing his damage and speed. *"Vehicle"- A giant fire-breathing mechanical T-Rex. The product of mad science, Grimlock was once a Kaon Gladiator, until he was captured by the Decepticon Scientist Shockwave. Seeing the Dinosaurs on the planet Earth far, far away, Shockwave was inspired and attempted to use them as a model to create stronger soldiers. He succeded, but the dumb brute of a transformer escaped. Grimlock eventually fell in with the Autobots who find his skill with weapons and devestating dinosaur mode an irreplacable asset. Uber Unit- Omega Supreme "Omega activated. Power: Optimal. Mission: Destroy Megatron." *Weapons- Hundreds of machine gun and rocket turrets, Two massive death lasers *Power- Recharge- Omega can recharge his weapons and shields from Cybertron itself, assuming the guns are damaged. *Vehicle- A massive Autobot warship covered in guns, rockets and lasers. Omega Supreme is the secret super weapon of the Autobot forces. A massive machine of death and destruction, Omega is the ultimate in air and ground control. His cannons, lasers and rockets can easily take the biggest and most powerful foes down, while his prescence strikes fear in the hearts of even the mightiest Decepticons. The Resistance- Decepticon Leaders Commander- Megatron "It is a neccessary war to return us to glory! The Decepticons will bring this world to order!" *Weapons- Fusion Cannon, Energon Mace *Power- Dark Energon Blast- Megatron fires a blast of corrupt energy at a foe, dealing massive damage to a mechanical target. *Vehicle- A large Cybertronian Hover-Tank. Megatron was once a simple gladiator, but in his desire to see Cybertron returned to it's past military glory he has ravaged his home in a destructive Civil War. Cold and claculating, he has the deep respect and fear of his troops, and always leads from the front. Nothing will stop Megatron from what he wants, and there are no steps too far to accomplish his goals. Hero Unit- Shockwave "Ultimately, I serve only one master... pure logic." *Weapons- Giant Arm Cannon, Photon Burst Rifle *Power- Cruel Experimentation- The longer Shockwave is engaged with his enemies, the longer he is studying them, and learning their weaknesses. *Vehicle- A Cybertronian Flying Cannon. Enigmatic and calculating, Shockwave is one Megatron's most trusted Decepticons. Preferring to stay off the battlefield unless needed, Shockwave spends most of his time playing with syringes in his immorale labs all around Decepticon space. Shockwave has been responsible for numerous technological break throughs that keep the Decepticons ahead of their foes. Hero Unit- Starscream *Weapons- Null Ray Sniper *Power- Violent Aim- Decepticons near Starscream have a higher chance to pull off headshots, due to their fear of displeasing him. *Vehicle- A speedy Cybertronian Jet with machine guns and rockets. Shifty and untrustworthy, even by Decepticon standards, Starscream was a scientist before being forced into the Decepticons because of his expertise with Dark Energon. Starscream is an egomaniac with dellusions that he will one day lead the Decepticons, but despite this he is kept around due to his deadly skill on the battlefield. Hero Unit- Soundwave *Weapons- Neutron Assault Rifle, Shoulder Mounted Minigun *Power- Ravage- Soundwave deploys his miniature ally, the panther-robot Ravage. *Vehicle- A heavy Cybertronian Truck with a special plow for charging enemies and rockets. Unshakingly loyal and dedicated to his master, Soundwave is the devestating attack dog of Megatron's armies. Soundwave takes pleasure in the war around him, and from following his orders from Megatron whom he never questions. He is always backed up by his mini-cons such as Frenzy and Laserbeak, but does not require them to be a dangerous threat on the battlefield. Uber Unit- Trypticon *Weapons- Hundreds of energy lasers and rocket barrages. *Power- Cyber-Spider Swarm- Creates robotic spider swarms that devestate enemy forces *"Vehicle"- A massive space sattelite/laser cannon capable of precise blasts from space down to the surface of Cybertron. A massive machine of death and destruction, Trypticon is a Decepticon weapon that came from nowhere and destroys all that cross it's path. His laser is accurate to a T and devestating enough to easily blast cities into rubble, but when he is forced on to the ground, his giant robotic T-Rex form is armed with enough weapons that he is still a force to be reckoned with. The Reapers- Leaders Commander- Harbinger "That which you know as Reapers are your salvation through destruction!" *Weapons- Reaper Laser, Indoctrination *Power- ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL- Harbinger can take control of a unit, making it much, much more powerful and lead ground forces more effectivly. The leader of the Reapers, Harbinger lead the destruction of Earth and wiped out the Humans, Turians, Asari, Salarians and Krogan of his native universe before setting his sights on the multiverse. Harbinger is about 2km tall, making him larger than any other unit on Cybertron, and his laser is superheated tungstun fired at a fraction of the speed of light, essentially bypassing any defenses from shields to armor, and can bring down whole building with ease. Hero Unit- The Collector General "Human- you have changed nothing." *Weapons- None. *Power- Direct Control Conduit- As long as the General is alive, Harbinger is able to use ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL without risking himself in combat or weakening his effectivness in the field. A simple pawn of Harbinger, the Collector General was once a proud member of the Prothean people before being warped into the Collectors by Harbinger and the Reapers. As the leader of the Collectors, the Collector General spends all of his time coordinating attacks from the Collector Ship and allows himself to be used by Harbinger to assume control of his ground units. Hero Unit- The Shadow Broker "I know your every secret, while you fumble about in the dark." *Weapons- M-76 Revenant Assault Rifle, Energy Shield *Power- Yahg Fortification- The Shadow Broker activates a special energy shield that makes him immune to non-melee attacks and heals him. The Shadow Broker was once one of the most dangerous individuals in the galaxy, leader of one of the biggest criminal empires in the Milky Way. The Shadow Broker knew almost everything about the goings-on in the Galaxy, so when Commander Shepard died, he tried to take advantage of it by selling the Commander's body to Harbinger. The plan backfired, and the Shadow Broker's forces answer to a new master now- through the indoctrinated Yahg right to the Reapers themselves. Hero Unit- Tela Vasir *Weapons- M-15 Vindicator Assault Rifle, Biotics *Powers- Vangaurd Charge- Tela Vasir can charge a target with biotics, teleporting her across the battlefield and launching her target away. A member of the Citadel's elite Spectre Forces, Tela Vasir began to work for the Shadow Broker to use his information to save lives. When the Shadow Broker was indoctrinated, she was one of the few agents to begin suspecting something was amiss, but she too was indoctrinated before she could reach the bottom of it. Now one of Harbinger's pawns, Tela Vasir is deployed in areas of heavy fortification, where her biotics can cause the most damage. Footsoldiers- The Resistance Cybertron Soldiers.png|Decepticon Soldier Drone. Cybertron Seeker.png|Decepticon Seeker Drone WFC Brute vs Autobots.jpg|Decepticon Brutes fighting Autobots. WFC Decepticon Heavy Soldier.jpg|Decepticon Heavy Soldier. WFC Cloaker.jpg|Autobot Cloaker. Cybertron Scientist.png|Decepticon Scientist. Cybertron Destroyers.png|Autobot Destroyer. * Soldiers- the basic footsoldier drones of both the Autobots and the Decepticon forces, Soldiers are expendable, and while they lack the intellegence and skill of their more famous named counterparts, they often adapt personalities based on their faction- Autobot Soldiers becoming more courageous and work together better while their Decepticon counterparts became more faceless legionaire-types. In battle they wield a basic Neutron Assault Rifle. *'Seekers'-Modified versions of the basic footsoldiers designed for ariel combat, the Seekers are mainly employed by the Decepticons, though they still occasionaly appear in the Autobot's ranks. They can transform into small aircraft designed for targeting infantry on the ground, and can fire missiles. If they transform mid-air, they can also hover briefly to line up shots. *'Brute'- Massive elite soldiers weilding heavy hammers and large energy shields, they are a dangerous threat on the battlefield- but have two major weaknesses. Their weaponry is designed to only allow for melee combat, while the open port on their backs is a weak point that can cause them to explode if it is attacked enough. *'Heavy Soldiers'- Essentially Brutes that wield massive machine gun turrets instead of hammers and shields, they have the same major weaknesses as the Brute does, but they are able to deploy themselves as mobile turrets, or as a stationary gun-turret to fortify a location. *'Cloakers'- Shifty little drones, the Cloakers are named thus for their unique ability to turn invisible during combat- made problematic by their Plasma Cannons which charge up energy that reveals their general positions. However, in large groups they do a fantastic job at disorienting enemies, though alone they are very fragile and do not handle sustained fire for long. *'Scientist'- Unique units, the Scientist is another aireal combatant that moves quickly about the battlefield in Jet form, and while they can't take much damage they wield an Energon Repair Ray that heals their target and can throw Healing Grenades that can heal all units in the radius of the blast. For offense, the Scientist wields the Photon Burst Rifle- an arm mounted battle rifle that can hit from across the map. *'Destroyers'- The biggest unit in the battlefield, standing far above most of their allies and enemies. They use their heavy weaponry to shell their targets and wreak havok on the field of battle. Their only weak points are concealed beneath massive plates of armor, which concentrated fire can destroy. Destroyers transform into heavy tanks. Footsoldiers- The Reapers Reaper Dreadnought.png|Reaper Dreadnought (Soverign, to be specific.) 709px-ME3 Destroyer Shot.png|Reaper Destroyer on Rannoch. 480px-ME3 Husk Shot.png|Husk on Earth. Marauder.jpg|A Husk Marauder. ME3 Brute.png|A Husk Brute. Collector Drones.png|A Collector Drone. 284px-Collector Assassin.png|A Collector Assassin. *'Reaper Dreadnought'- Massive 2-km tall mechanical monstors, the Reaper Dreadnoughts are the most devestating of Reaper troops. They can easily ram through powerfully-armored ships and fire masssive beams and lasers that easily wipe out everything in their paths. Dreadnoughts strike fear into all that they come across- while the most famous examples are Harbinger and Soverign themselves, though the other Dreadnoughts are not necessarily as smart or strong. *'Reaper Destroyer'- Much shorter Reapers that can land on planets themselves, taking a more "spider-tank" form to deal damage more effectivly. These Reapers are much more numerous- and their death beam fires molten tungsten at a fraction of the speed of light, which can collapse most buildings in a single blast, and take out even the most defended of vehicles. Destroying a Reaper requires massive amounts of concentrated fire. *'Husks'- Captured humans from the Mass Effect universe, transformed by the Reapers into zombie-like slaves, the Husks are melee-only troops that move at incredible speed and numbers. Their claws can tear through even the toughest of shields and armor, and in close range can unleash a burst of electricity that can damage a mechanical target. *'Marauder'- Captured turians from the Mass Effect universe, transformed by the Reapers into zombie-like slave, the Mauraders wield Phaeston Assault Rifle, and have shields on. In combat, they can buff other Husk troops by creating a special shield, anc can even revive recently fallen Husks. *'Brutes'- Sick creations of Reaper Science, the Brute is a zombie-like fusion of the turians and the krogan which can soak up massive amount of damage as it reaks havok with it's super strength and armor, and comes with a special charge attack that can plow through defenses and troops. *'Collector Drone'- Harbinger's "pet project", the Collector's are a twisted slave race born of the Protheans. Wielding special Collector Assault Rifles and working together in near unison, the Collector Drones more than make up for their lack of individual intellegence with their battlefield effectivness and Harbinger's ability to ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL. *'Collector Assassin'- Elite Collector warriors, the Assassin uses it's heavy Collector Particle Beam to strike at enemies from unbelivable distances, using their flight, stealth and powerful laser-weaponry to easily take down high-ranking targets. Notes *Full argued votes count for full. Stupid, poorly thought out or extremley brief votes count for half. Votes that are false, proven wrong or "Reapers cuz they destroy everyythingas" will not count at all. *Fun Fact: The voice actor who plays Harbinger, Keith Szarabajka, also played Ironhide in Transfomers: War for Cybertron. Not incredibly relevant, but I thought it was worth noting. The Battle TBW. Category:Blog posts